


The Halter Top

by DarthAbby



Series: Might Fuck Around & Create A Found Family Later, IDK [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, honestly pretty vanilla sex all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Hawkeye's ripped shirt from "Plan B" gets a second chance.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan
Series: Might Fuck Around & Create A Found Family Later, IDK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692052
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The Halter Top

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a few of us in the Discord trying to figure out where Margaret's halter top in s06e14 "Merchant of Korea" came from and ended up with me writing half of this fic in disjointed parts on the server because my new weakness is H^3 apparently. I know that technically this should take place _before_ "Plan B" but also the actual MASH writers said fuck a rational time line, so that means I can do what I want.

"Why does this shirt have an enormous tear in it?" 

Hawkeye looked over and bit his lip to keep from laughing. He and Margaret had ended up on laundry duty after losing a bet to Charles and BJ, and now they were in the laundry tent with all of their dirty clothes.

"Ah, no reason," he said, hoping that he wasn't blushing. The shirt she was holding had some _very_ fun memories attached to it, but was functionally useless as a shirt now - BJ had ripped the front clean in half, and while that was sexy as all hell, it did mean that Hawk couldn't exactly use that shirt anymore.

"Sure," she said, not looking at all convinced. "Well, it's completely ruined, are you sure you want to bother washing it?"

"No, must've ended up in my laundry by mistake. You can toss it." He shrugged, then an idea occurred to him. "Or... you can have it."

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead!" He grinned brightly, already thinking about all the fun this could lead to. "Turn it into the tiniest olive drab shirt possible. You know. For the heatwaves."

She gave him a suspicious look, but it _was_ a pretty good idea. The humidity got downright brutal when the temperature started to rise. "Fine," she finally said. "But if this is a lead-up to some prank, I hope you know that I will have no mercy."

He laughed. "Cross my heart, Margaret. I have no bad intentions for this."

* * *

BJ glanced up when the door to the mess tent opened, and proceeded to accidentally inhale his coffee.

"You okay, Beej?" Hawk asked, thumping him on the back as he coughed. "You know, most people _drink_ coffee instead of inhaling it."

Shut up," BJ whispered hoarsely. "Shut _up._ Is Margaret wearing what I think she is?"

Hawkeye looked over to where Margaret was in line with her tray. She had on shorts and a halter top made out of a larger shirt that left most of her back exposed. "Clothes? Yes. I know, I'm disappointed, too."

He elbowed Hawk roughly. "That's not what I _fucking_ meant and you know it."

A sly smile wormed its way into Hawk's face. "Well, then let's ask her ourselves, hm?"

BJ felt his cheeks warm as Hawk waved Margaret over to join them at the table.

"Question. Where'd you get that shirt?"

"I made it," she answered as she sat down. "From that ruined one you gave me."

 _Fuck._ BJ swallowed and looked down.

"That's what I thought," Hawk grinned. "It looks great, don't you think, Beej?"

"Yep," he cleared his throat. "Really great."

* * *

Margaret had apparently found her new favorite heatwave outfit in the improvised halter top and shorts, because she had it on again the next day. BJ was beating a hasty retreat every time he found himself in the same room as her - the memories of the night he had ripped Hawkeye's shirt, combined with the extra skin Margaret was showing, had him sweating even more than usual.

Hawk finally cornered him in the showers with a knowing look. "You look even more hot and bothered than the rest of us, Beej."

He stared determinedly at his bar of soap as he lathered up his arms and didn't respond.

"C'mon, you can tell me. Unless you want me to guess?" Hawk chuckled and leaned on the wall of BJ's cubicle. "That could be fun."

"Hawk..."

"No, no, now I want to play _that_ game." He tapped his chin theatrically. "Have you been thinking about the way the sweat runs down my neck? Because I've been thinking about yours, and following it with my tongue."

BJ bit his lip, determined to keep quiet, and Hawk laughed.

"No, you're right, that's not what's on _your_ mind, just mine. Hm... maybe you've been thinking about us rutting up against each other, all slippery from the heat, and how it would only make us even hotter."

 _"Hawk,"_ BJ said, trying for a warning tone but ending up with more of a whine.

"Oh, I know what you've _actually_ been thinking of," Hawkeye said, voice a low rumble in his chest that sent a shiver down BJ's spine. "What you've been thinking about for the past two days is Margaret, in _my_ shirt, that _you_ ripped, looking good enough to _eat."_

BJ licked his lips, and nodded, reaching out for Hawk and pulling him in for a rough kiss. The shower wall pressed uncomfortably into their ribs, but neither really cared.

Hawk finally pulled back, a sparkle in his eyes. "I know how to make you feel better."

"Yeah?" BJ snorted. "Does it involve blowing me in this shower?"

"No, it involves meeting me in Margaret's tent in ten minutes."

BJ's eyes widened. _"What?"_

"If that's what you want. If you're not comfortable with it, I understand, I can let her know -"

"Hawk."

"Beej?"

"I am _incredibly_ comfortable with that idea." He dragged Hawk back in for another brief but filthy kiss and grinned against his skin. "Ten minutes. Margaret's tent. I'll be there."

* * *

Ten minutes after Hawk left the showers, BJ knocked on Margaret's door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Uh, Doctor Hunnicutt, making a house call," he said, rolling his eyes at himself even as the door opened. "Hello, Margaret."

"Hello, BJ," she said. She was still wearing the makeshift halter top. "Come on in."

He stepped inside. "Where's Haw-" was all that he managed to get out before suddenly getting an armful of the man. BJ was kissing him back automatically before his brain even registered the ridiculousness of Hawkeye hiding in a corner of Margaret's tent for the express purpose of ambushing BJ for a kiss.

Still, he wasn't going to complain, especially when he felt Margaret come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist to unbuckle his and Hawkeye's belts by touch.

He broke the kiss to speak. "You're both _awful._ Driving me wild all day -"

"I didn't know _how_ the shirt got ripped when Hawkeye gave it to me!"

"But now you do?"

She laughed and pressed against his back. "Yes, I do. In _detail."_ Her hands splayed possessively over his stomach. "Hawkeye is a _very_ descriptive storyteller."

Hawk captured BJ in another kiss before he could respond, and BJ was suddenly struck by an idea. "Hey, Hawk?"

"Hm?" His mouth was busy exploring BJ's neck, which was _very_ lovely and distracting, but BJ had a goal now.

"I think I promised to do _that_ again in proper lighting." The words didn't seem to register with him for a moment, but then BJ grabbed Hawk's shirt with both hands and he leaned back with a breathy noise, looking down excitedly.

Margaret shifted to better watch as BJ _yanked,_ the threadbare cotton coming apart easily across Hawkeye's chest.

"There you go, Margaret. New shirt for you." He grinned at her. "And, oh, this is fun. Did he mention this bit?"

BJ let go of the shirt and grabbed Hawk's dog tags, using them to drag him in for another kiss and savoring his moan.

"He did," Margaret said, amused, pressing herself against BJ's back once again. "He also told me about _this."_

Her hand wrapped around his chest and found his own tags, and she used them to pull him away from Hawk. He spun around from the momentum, ending up in Margaret's arms and melting into her kiss.

Oh, this was _so_ much better than the vague desires he'd had over the past 36 hours. Hawk was warm against his back, and Margaret was in front of him, her lips insistent against his - the three of them had fooled around before, once, and it had been fun, but this... this was _electric_ in a way that BJ didn't quite understand. Something about Margaret in _that shirt..._ it probably helped that he was, admittedly, still a little wound up from the past week, when Hawk had barely touched him. Sure, their night in the Quonset hut a few days ago had been amazing, but BJ felt like he was still making up for lost time. Having the both of them all over him was _amazing,_ and it was driving him to distraction, to the point that he didn't even realize Hawk was moving him until he was laying down.

BJ found himself on his back on Margaret's bed, staring up in disbelief as she straddled his waist. "Am I dreaming?"

"You dream of this?" Hawk asked, kneeling behind Margaret, between BJ's legs, with an amused look.

"Not this _exactly,_ but, you know, first time for everything." He set his hands on her hips, hiking up the fabric of her shirt just enough to rub his thumbs against the skin of her hips. "Though, I suppose, if this _was_ a dream then Peg would be here, too."

Hawk gave a delighted laugh, and Margaret a considering look. _"Beej,_ you're filthy! I love it!"

"You think she would like this?" Margaret asked softly, running her hands down BJ's chest.

"I _know_ she would." He smiled up at them. "You think _I'm_ filthy? She's the one who put the idea in my head."

Margaret ducked down and kissed him fiercely, tweaking his nipples through his shirt as his hands roamed the bare expanse of her back. Their hips rocked together and they moaned.

Margaret sat back, panting. "Hawkeye, get his pants off. And yours. BJ, get that shirt off. _Now."_

BJ and Hawk got naked quickly and with no finesse, eyes on Margaret as she deliberately stepped out of her shorts and then drew the halter top over her head.

BJ's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Even more so when she returned to the bed and straddled him again, resting against his thighs.

Hawkeye hooked his chin over her shoulder, staring down at BJ softly. "Now _this_ is a view."

"I concur," BJ laughed, gazing up at them. They made a pretty picture of contrasts - black and blonde, angles and curves, smoothness and stubble.

Margaret rolled her eyes and wiggled her hips, making both men groan. "I didn't realize you two were such saps that you moved at the same pace as _trees._ Touch me already."

She had hardly finished speaking when BJ's hand slipped between her legs, gently stroking and searching blindly for -

Margaret gasped, head dropping back against Hawk's shoulder as her hips canted forward into BJ's hand, and he grinned. _Found it._

Hawk's hands came up to her breasts and his mouth went to her neck, and BJ's fingers didn't stop circling her clit.

It didn't take long for Margaret to be panting for more. The angle was a bit awkward for BJ, so he brought up his free hand to one of her breasts and Hawk slipped two fingers inside her.

They worked her over until she was shaking, until BJ could feel the wetness of her arousal against his legs, and then Hawk met BJ's gaze and nodded.

"Okay, Margaret," Hawk whispered in her ear. "I think you're ready to take Beej now. I'm going to grab a condom, okay?"

She nodded breathlessly, whining a little when his fingers left her empty. She leaned forward, hands on BJ's chest to steady herself, and he grinned at her.

"How you doing, Margaret?"

"I'll be better once you fuck me," she groaned, squirming impatiently.

Hawk had her sit back so he could roll the condom onto BJ, leaning in to kiss him as his hand lazily pumped BJ's cock a few times before he returned to his spot behind Margaret.

She was already moving, lining up and sinking onto BJ with a breathy sigh that was almost lost under his groan. He clutched the sides of the cot, trying desperately not to thrust upwards too soon. He watched with wide eyes as she finally settled fully on him, panting heavily. Hawk's hands were on her hips, but as BJ watched, one moved to rub small, comforting circles over her lower abdomen in a move that was both sweet and oddly erotic.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to hold on to his self-control. After a moment, though, Margaret began to move, and all bets were off.

BJ groaned and moved one leg so his foot was flat against the floor, allowing him to thrust up in time with Margaret's movements. His hands went back to her hips, gripping tightly.

 _"Fuck,_ that's pretty," Hawkeye said, rocking with Margaret, looking over her shoulder and down to where she and BJ were joined. "You two fit together so well... like you were _made_ for his cock, Margaret."

She whined, reaching up with one hand to grab his hair, and Hawkeye muffled his cursing against the bare skin of her shoulder. He bucked against Margaret's ass, causing her to arch up just as BJ gave a solid thrust, and all three of them groaned delightfully at the sensation.

"Hawk," BJ panted. "God _damn_ , do that again, Hawk."

The three of them moved together - BJ below, Margaret above, and Hawk behind, thrusting and rolling in tandem, chasing their releases. 

Hawkeye dropped one hand down to Margaret's clit, rubbing fast and hard, and she tipped over the edge with a high-pitched noise, shuddering above BJ and squeezing him tightly. Two more thrusts and he was gone, too. Margaret dropped onto his chest and they just breathed together for a moment, grounding themselves in the contact.

"Are you okay?" BJ finally asked.

"I'm _brilliant,"_ Margaret mumbled, lifting her head up to give him a dazed smile. "Budge over."

The bed was small, but BJ maneuvered so that he was on his side, back against the wall, allowing Margaret to lay on her back and stretch luxuriously.

Hawkeye was hovering to the side of the bed with a hungry look, and Margaret beckoned him to her.

"Come here," she said softly, opening her arms in welcome.

"You sure?"

 _"Yes,"_ she said firmly, dragging him down on top of her. "I'm sure. Play your cards right and I think I have another one in me."

BJ's condom was disposed of, another found for Hawk, and then BJ found himself with a front row seat to the best show he had ever seen as Hawk nibbled and licked Margaret's neck with a fever that didn't match the slow pace his hips were moving at.

BJ reached out and lightly ran his nails along Hawkeye's back, grinning at the shiver it caused and the happy noise Margaret made in return.

"Oh - _oh,"_ she sighed. "Yes, right there - _mmm,_ Hawk, yes!"

He picked up speed slightly, sucking hard at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. BJ's hand moved lower, and one finger ran down Hawk's ass crack, causing him to whine and press harder against Margaret for a moment.

She gasped. "Oh _fuck,_ do that again."

BJ grinned and did, pausing over Hawk's hole and rubbing it. Hawk's hips snapped impatiently, and his rhythm dissolved completely - between BJ's hand and Margaret's slick warmth, he was gone in a matter of moments.

They gave him a minute before BJ rolled him aside, trading places. Hawk limply consented to being propped up against the wall, watching with a dazed smile as BJ put Margaret's legs over his shoulder and disappeared between her thighs.

She was already close, after coming once and being fucking twice, so it didn't take long before her legs clamped around his ears and she turned to muffle her joy into Hawkeye's chest.

BJ grabbed Hawkeye's newly ruined shirt from the floor to wipe his face.

"You gotta stop doing that, Beej," Hawk mumbled. "I'm gonna run out of clothes if you keep it up."

"That doesn't sound all bad to me," BJ grinned.

"Hm, seconded," Margaret giggled.

"I'll show you," Hawk yawned, pulling Margaret closer to him, trying to make enough room for BJ. "Next time, I'll wear one of _your_ shirts."

"You already do that," he pointed out, pulling over Margaret's desk chair to try and add a little more space to the tiny bed.

"The plan is already in motion."

BJ laughed and leaned over Margaret to give Hawkeye a kiss, then her. "You're ridiculous."

"So're you," Margaret said, pulling him into the cuddle session. "Now shut up and hold still."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, settling in with a smile.


End file.
